


Siempre Contigo

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Medio angst medio Fluff, Mpreg, Solo Kagami divagando sobre su vida junto a Daiki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: "Dame un momento contigo y yo a cambio te daré mi vida entera..."





	Siempre Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Géneros: Romance, AU.  
> Advertencias: Ooc, Mpreg, Leve angst.

"Dame un momento contigo y yo a cambio te daré mi vida entera."

Estaba acostado en el césped, mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado liviano. El viento corría creando una exquisita y suave brisa, también moviendo levemente las hojas de los árboles, la hierba, el césped y algunas flores que sobresalían.

El olor a tierra y hierba inundaba mis fosas nasales. Contrastando perfectamente con el sonido de los pájaros cantando y agua corriendo del pequeño riachuelo que estaba a algunos metros de mí, logrando relajarme aún más. Cerré mis ojos, pero suponía que estaba demasiado relajado hasta como para tomar una siesta.

—¿Relajado? —me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Aomine.

Abrí mis ojos, observando como tomaba asiento a mi lado, por lo que me senté para mirarle directamente.

—Lo siento, pero este no es un buen lugar para dormir—dijo, a lo que yo bufé molesto—Podrías pescar algún resfriado, y eso arruinaría nuestras vacaciones.

—Ya lo sé, Ahomine. No pensaba quedarme dormido—dije desviando mi mirada hasta el pequeño riachuelo, que ahora parecía más cercano que cuando me acosté

—Bien entremos, tenemos que comer y yo no tengo pensado preparar la comida, Bakagami.

Suspiré volviendo a estirarme en el césped y cerrando nuevamente los ojos, estaba demasiado cómodo ahí como para levantarme, y no creía que quedarme un tiempo aquí fuera malo. Sabía que eso le molestaría, pero molestarnos era uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos. Él lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Por un momento comencé a recordar, estos años que llevábamos juntos. Todas las discusiones que habíamos tenidos, también esos momentos felices, y por supuesto también los tristes.

Primero su pésima declaración, creo que ese día fue uno de los más divertidos y felices de mi vida. Ver como dejaba de lado su orgullo solo para decir que gustaba de mí. También nuestra primera cita, la cual constó de salir a comer hamburguesas y jugar baloncesto en una cancha cercana, simple, pero eso era lo que a nosotros nos hacía sentir cómodos y felices.

La vez que me pidió ser su novio, la felicidad que sentí en ese momento y como bromeé negando, claro que me arrepentí tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando le dije que sí.

Esa primera discusión que tuvimos, cuando sus celos amenazaron con romper nuestra relación.

La primera vez que hicimos el amor, y como nuestros cuerpos conectaron perfectamente. Realmente una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Nuestras graduaciones. Y luego cuando me contó de su trabajo como policía, la angustia desbordante que sentí en aquel entonces... Que siento aún cada vez que se marcha. El miedo de ser la última vez que le vea, de sentir que puedo perderle; tantas dudas y miedos que me golpean sin compasión.

Un tiempo después cuando decidí unirme a los bomberos, y hablamos toda la noche sobre lo peligroso que eran nuestros trabajos, pero aun así aceptamos nuestras decisiones.

Cuando luego de un tiempo quisimos vivir juntos, como estuvimos cerca de dos meses buscando una casa que nos pareciera bien. Aunque de todas maneras terminamos en un departamento, pequeño, pero perfecto para dos personas.

También cuando luego de una visita al doctor supimos que llevaba a un niño dentro de mí... El temor que tuvimos de aceptarlo, después de todo éramos demasiado jóvenes para una responsabilidad tan grande, y además en ese momento no teníamos pensado formar una familia, sobre todo por lo peligroso de nuestros trabajos.

Cuando escuché su voz diciendo que no me preocupara y que estaría conmigo pase lo que pase.

Un mes después cuando hablamos con nuestras familias y amigos más cercanos, muchos de ellos nos felicitaron inmediatamente. Si bien fue un trabajo difícil convencer a mi familia de que Aomine nos cuidaría bien, fuimos capaces de hacerlo. Yo confiaba en él.

La felicidad al pensar que podríamos tener un hermoso bebé, también cuando pensamos en comprar una casa más grande, para más comodidad.

Esas veces en las que teníamos pequeñas discusiones sobre el sexo del bebé yo quería un niño, pero él seguía con la idea de que sería una niña.

Todas esas veces que tuvo que aguantar mi mal humor, mis llantos y también salir a comprar todas las cosas que se me antojaba comer.

Y por supuesto a los cinco meses de embarazo, que me acompañaste a la ecografía, donde pudimos presenciar al hermoso bebé que habíamos creado entre los dos.

Cómo celebré mi victoria y cómo él se resignó al saber que iba a ser un niño.

Algunos meses después ese accidente en las escaleras...

Recordé también ese enorme dolor que nos embargó al saber que había perdido al bebé. Y toda esa noche que lloré abrazado a él en la habitación de ese hospital, que en ese entonces me parecía tan frío. Y cómo sufrió en silencio, solamente para no hacerme sentir peor.

Cómo unos días después tuvimos que enterrar su pequeño cuerpo. Y luego esa misma noche en la que él tuvo que salir de casa porque yo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Y a la mañana siguiente cuando entró por la puerta con los ojos hinchados, pero con una mirada decida, sabía que ahora pensaba lo mismo que yo. El abrazo que nos dimos, ese abrazo con el que logramos traspasar todos nuestros sentimientos, todo el amor, la tristeza, el dolor, la rabia, todo, absolutamente todo. Todos esos pequeños detalles que tuviste para subir mi animó los días siguientes.

Cuando unos meses después nos cambiamos a una casa, y decidimos intentarlo de nuevo. Esa visita al doctor, cuando nos dieron la noticia. Como sostuvo mi mano, como calmó mis lágrimas otra vez. Cuando me dijo que no necesitábamos a un niño por ahora, que no me preocupara si ya no era capaz de tenerlos.

Luego esa navidad en la que nos besamos una y otra vez. En la que hicimos el amor, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron aguantar más movimiento. Como dormimos abrazados y despertamos de la misma manera.

Cuando cumplíamos tres años de relación, la relación más bonita de toda mi vida. Esa cita que tuvimos para celebrarlo, muy diferente a la primera, pero aun así una de las más hermosas. Y luego en la noche como otra vez nos amamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no dieron más.

Y ahora este hermoso momento en el que nos dimos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Me trajo a este hermoso lugar, era como un pequeño bosque. La casa en la que nos estábamos quedando era realmente muy linda, si bien era pequeña, para dos personas estaba bien...

Recordé y repase todos los momentos importantes de nuestro amor, podría asegurar que luego de esto no habría nada mejor en mi vida. Y sin quererlo me dormí dejándome llevar por la satisfacción que me embargaba al saber que Ahomine estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

_________

"Cuando tú mirada se encontró con la mía supe que nada en mi vida volvería a ser igual."

Abrí mis ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Luego miré a todos lados, estaba en la habitación. Estaba solo, me levanté rápidamente, por lo que casi terminó en el suelo.

Caminé por el pasillo, hasta que llegué a la sala, Aomine no estaba ahí. Miré encima de la mesita, ahí había un pequeño papel con una nota.

«Fui a comprar algo de comida, vuelvo pronto.»

Suspiré dejando la nota de vuelta en la mesa, miré por la ventana, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuve dormido. Pero debe haber sido un buen rato.

Miré la hora 5:30 PM. Si no recordaba mal cuando salí a tomar aire eran cerca de las 1:15PM.

Me dirigí al baño, no era mala idea tomar una ducha, después de todo había estado un buen rato acostado sobre la hierba, por lo que quedaban algunos rastros en mi cabello y ropa. Abrí la llave dejando que el agua se calentara un poco, cuando ya estuvo lista me metí.

El agua escurría mi cuerpo, tomé el jabón y eché un poco en mis manos, para luego restregarlo por todo mi cuerpo quitando la suciedad.

Cuando ya estuve listo cerré la llave y salí del baño, tomando una de las toallas que estaban colgadas. comencé a secar mi cabello, luego seguí con mi cuerpo.

Amarré la toalla a mi cintura y salí de ahí, aún escurrían algunas gotas, pero no le tomé mayor importancia.

Ya con la ropa puesta camine hasta la sala, Aomine aún no llegaba por lo que me preguntaba ¿hace cuánto rato se habrá ido? Tomé mi celular, después de todo si estaba algo preocupado. Marqué su número y esperé.

Uno, dos, tres... Y nada. Lo intenté otra vez, no contestaba. Caminé hasta la habitación, mientras seguía marcando. Quizás se le había quedado el celular.

Tal y como lo sospeché, esté estaba en el mueble. Suspiré cortando la llamada, solo me quedaba esperar a que llegara. Me acosté en la cama, y comencé a jugar con mi celular. Y otra vez sin quererlo me dormí...

_________

"No puedo hacer nada excepto estar enamorado de ti."

Sentía los brazos de Aomine rodearme con fuerza, no entendía qué pasaba. Miré a todos lados, pero no había nada que me indicara que pasaba. El cielo celeste tan claro que parecía transparente. Y El viento soplaba levemente moviendo la hierba a nuestro alrededor.

—Kagami—escuché su voz resonar en todo el lugar.

Me separé un poco, para así poder mirarle. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sonreí de vuelta y me acerqué para besarle. Él me correspondió, creando un beso lento y tierno.

Se escuchó como algunos pájaros pasaban volando velozmente sobre nosotros, haciendo que nos separamos para mirarlos.

—Te amo—dijo, iba a contestarle, pero me interrumpió hablando nuevamente —Estaré siempre contigo.

Al terminar la oración todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté de golpe y miré a mi alrededor algo sobresaltado, pero no había nada raro, suspiré.

—Al fin despiertas, Bakagami—escuche la voz de Aomine, quien venía entrando a la habitación, sonreí, y me fije que traía una bolsa—Fui a comprar comida, la fila era algo larga.

—Ahomine, dejaste tu celular—dije frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Lo olvide —dijo mientras cubría su boca ocultando un bostezo.

—Bien, ¿y que compraste? —pregunté curioso intentando tomar la bolsa.

—Hamburguesas—una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Sonreí esto era tan típico, pero no me cansaba, nunca me cansaría mientras fuera con él.


End file.
